Bandmates
by morningwolf
Summary: Here is a new story. It's has a theme of love, loss, betrayal, abuse, and depression. It's not too bad but you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Bandmates

**Chapter 1**

The kid looked totally freaked. Who wouldn't if you had never been asked to duel somebody in front of an audience before? I wouldn't call myself a professional, but I am more experienced than the kid looking at me with fearful eyes.

I took pity on him as the large auditorium of kids fell silent and waited rather impatiently for us to start. I began by picking out a very simple scale but then left it unfinished as he finally got the memo and picked up where I left off. We took turns playing back and forth just simple chords until I felt that he was comfortable and then I took it to the next level.

I played the intro to a song that he had played as his talent. He looked at me with wide eyes before he grinned and began to play in tune with my lead. I backed off after a moment to let him take over the stage. We worked really well together; too bad his dinosaur of a mom was glaring at him from the back of the room.

The show closed and we made our way backstage. He looked pale, like he was afraid of what was coming next. I knelt to put away my guitar as I heard the distinct clip-clop of a pissed off woman's heels ring out on the cold tile floor. Her voice when she spoke was colder than ice.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to ruin our name? How many times must I tell you: This life is not for you!"

The boy never said a word as he packed up his second hand guitar and got to his feet. I noticed that his pick was still in his hand. I smiled as I pulled a hand-made pick out of the top of my case where other special made picks were stored and got to my feet as I turned around and approached the now sullen boy.

"Yutaro, thanks for letting me borrow a pick. Keep the faith, 'kay?" I turned and picked up my guitar case and amp before he could say anything and was gone before his witch of a mother could say anything to me about encouraging her son in the ways of the devil.

I smiled at the irony of that as I walked out to my car. I hesitated when I saw a group of men standing around my car. I felt apprehension enter the pit of my stomach but I pushed it back as I crossed the remaining distance and unlocked the car with my key.

One of the men sauntered over and grinned down at me, "Yo."

I glanced up at his friendly face but noticed the hard edge in his brown eyes as he leaned against my car, cornering me between the open driver's door and him. I returned his smile as I replied in an even tone, "Hi."

Surprise flickered in his eyes, "You're different from the rest of them."

Confusion and apprehension at his words made me blurt out, "Excuse me?"

A hulking man stepped forward and easily knocked the spiky haired man aside, "Ignore him. My name's Hiko Seijuro, I'm the manager for this band."

He handed me a card and I looked down at it in the dim light from my open door before I met his dark gaze again, "That's great. What's it got to do with me?"

A smile graced his lips as he replied, "We're in need of a new guitarist and vocalist. Can you sing?"

I looked at him like I was looking at a child, "Anyone can sing, some just do it better than others."

His smile disappeared at my words, "We're holding auditions tomorrow at two. Be there and bring your equipment with you."

They all started to walk away as I stood there slightly dumbfounded. One of them, a tall dark haired man glanced back at me with ice blue eyes. I met his gaze even though it scared me that he could see right through my carefully crafted image. He held my eyes for a moment longer before giving me a slight nod of approval.

I blinked once and they had all disappeared. A tremor of dread rippled through me and rooted me to the concrete for a long moment before I finally managed to shake off the feeling and climb into my rental. I locked the doors more out of habit than out of fear of trouble as I turned the key in the ignition and made my way to my apartment across town.

I woke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in through my windows. I struggled to sit up and gazed around my bare room with bleary eyes. I stretched slowly before I got to my feet and headed for the shower. I skipped breakfast as I headed to my classes. I completely forgot about the audition until I was heading back to my car and the same lanky man was leaning against it.

By the light of day I could see that he was also Japanese with ripped muscles and chocolate brown eyes that were deceptively humorous. He glanced up at my approach and a smile graced his features.

"Yo," his voice was light but I found my muscles tensing slightly.

"Hi," I returned slowly, eyeing him with curiosity.

"Hiko will be pissed if you don't show in the next twenty minutes."

"Huh? Hiko? Oh, the audition thing! I completely forgot about it!" I raised a hand to rub at my eyes.

A strong, calloused hand fell to my shoulder and I went completely still as my muscles tensed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Don't touch me," I ground out as I tried to control my tensed muscles and my unease.

He released my shoulder as a puzzled look crossed his face. I ignored it as I stepped past him and opened my car door. I tossed my books into the back seat and turned to the tall and lanky young man at my elbow. He didn't meet my gaze as he shifted slightly from foot to foot.

I sighed quietly before asking politely, "Do you need a ride, Mr…?"

He seemed to relax at my offer, "Sanosuke Sagara. Most people just call me Sano."

"Get in. Where are we going anyway?" I asked as he walked around my rental.

"The old auditorium just off campus," Sano fell silent as I maneuvered around several parked cars and out onto a main road.

"What are you majoring for?" Sano asked to break the silence.

"I'm undecided," I replied as we turned a corner and pulled into the parking lot in front of the auditorium.

He shrugged as we came to a stop and climbed out of the car. I opened the back door and pulled out my guitar case and amp. Sano waited for me before walking to the door and holding it open for me. I walked inside and stepped to one side to allow my eyes to adjust to the dim light.

The tall dark haired man from the night before was tuning a guitar while Hiko was conversing with a red-head that was a little taller than me. Sano led the way down one of the aisles and I followed but a sense of dread crept back into the pit of my stomach as the red-head turned at our approach. His gaze fell first on Sano and then settled on me.

He growled a question that had me slowing to a stop and shifting my feet slightly apart. I wished desperately for the bokken that I had left in my apartment as his eyes shifted to gold and the dread intensified into the beginnings of a headache.

Hiko met Sano's gaze before he looked at me and called, "Don't worry about this baka, he won't bite."

I looked at Sano for guidance only to find him returning the red-head's glare for glare. I glanced at the tall man with the guitar but he was too wrapped up in tuning the thing. I sighed quietly as I continued to walk slowly to the stage and found that there were several other candidates as well. I relaxed a little at the idea of not being the only one there to face the red-head's wrath, but a sense of unease still rippled through me. I was the only one that was semi-normally dressed. The other candidates wore either all dark clothes or a punk look while I was wearing faded jeans and a tank top.

The others shifted nervously and picked at their equipment while I sat at the end of the row on the far side, by myself and began to quietly tune my beloved guitar. I was so lost in the ritual that I didn't notice Hiko call the first person to the stage. A few minutes passed before a hesitant note came out of the amp attached to the guitar. I jerked slightly at the sudden sound but quickly relaxed as I began to mime the notes that the person was playing as I recognized the song.

One by one the others proceeded to the stage and went through the same routine of being asked to play a song that I couldn't hear the name of. I listened to them silently as each girl chose a different song to play. Some were hard core rock others softer and all the while I awaited my turn patiently.

As my turn came up last I walked up to the stage and plugged in my amp before strumming my guitar and making a few minor adjustments before glancing up at the dark-haired man as he approached me with a bored look. I also noticed the group of girls that had tried out before me as they watched me take my turn at the audition.

The dark haired man introduced himself tersely as Aoshi Shinomori and asked to play the 'best song in the world.' A wicked grin slipped onto my face as I stepped up to the mic.

I strummed the guitar gently as I began the first bars of "The Best Song in the World." I got about halfway through the song before Hiko strode forward calling a halt to the audition.

"That's enough, the band will confer as to who will be joining us. You may join the others, Ms. Kamiya."

I complied quickly but not so fast as to not hear Sano practically growl, "Like we get a choice."

I was putting my guitar back in its case when Hiko stepped up to the mic again. "We have come to a conclusion. Ms. Kamiya will be the newest member of The Assassins."

A collective hiss snarled towards the front of the auditorium and I straightened in surprise before meeting the scathing glares at the back of the room evenly and without malice. A shiver squirmed down my spine as I turned to look at the stage and came face to face with the red-head's amber glare. My chin came up slightly in a return challenge which put him off balance for a moment.

Sano was hopping down the stairs as I picked up my guitar and amp. "Nice work, jou-chan! Welcome to the gang!"

I looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling slightly and asking, "What did I just get myself into?"

"A whole heap of trouble, tanuki."

I spun around at the new voice as Sano whined, "Aww, don't be like that, kitsune!"

I arched an eyebrow at the woman in front of me. She was dressed in dark blue jeans that hugged her hips and a black tank top hugging her torso with red roses along the bottom hem. Her dark hair fell perfectly straight down her back to land just below her butt and if you looked just right, you could imagine the fox ears standing on top of her head.

"I'm not a tanuki."

"Sure you are! Just like that oaf behind you is a rooster head and the girl hanging onto the ice block is a weasel!" the woman covered her mouth with one hand and laughed. I swear she grew fox ears as her insulting laugh reached my ears.

"Whatever." I turned toward the exit with gear in tow.

"Practice is here everyday at five," Hiko, the hulking man informed me as I made my way up the aisle.

A quick mental run through of my schedule told me that I would no longer be eating a late lunch at five anymore. I let out a quiet sigh before I called over my shoulder, "I'll be here."

I stepped outside the dark interior of the building back into the bright daylight and hissed at the sudden light. My sixth sense is the only thing that saved me from a nasty scratch from a very ticked off assailant.

I dodged to the side setting my guitar on the ground against the building and used my amp to protect it before turning back to face the girl that was glaring at me with cold eyes. I slid automatically into a defensive stance despite not having my bokken with me.

I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision as a cold voice reached my ears softly, "He belongs to me and only to me. He is mine and you can't have him."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not trying to steal your man, just live a little is all," I growled in return.

My vision was clear in time to catch her stunned expression before she nodded curtly to me and turned on her heel to a waiting Porsche. I shook my head and muttered under my breath as I collected my equipment and walked to my car.

I pondered the strange woman's words as I drove to my apartment building. I parked in my usual little space under a lamp before climbing out and hauling my guitar, amp, and books inside.

The rest of the afternoon was spent wrapped up in music and school work. I barely registered my hunger as dinner time came and went. By the time exhaustion had called to me it was nearing two in the morning and I stumbled into my bedroom and into sleep's welcome arms, fully clothed, before I ever hit the bed, completely oblivious to the dark ki across the street from my apartment building.

"You can't run forever, little daemon."

A/N: This is my second fic and I was astounded by the reviews from my first attempt at this type of fic. I hope that this story is liked just as much. It would mean a lot to me if you told me what you think. Also, some things that you will need to know is that Kenshin and Battousai are gonna kinda be a little OC. I'll try to stick as close as possible but no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Daemon is the older spelling for demon but in this case, I am using the word to represent something more like a demigod. In this story, daemon blood marks you as a slave because of the magical essence that the person possesses. I apologize for any confusion that this may have caused. The older spelling of the word demon is more poetic to me. Also it is pronounced day-mon. This story is kind of dark because of the fact that Kaoru has been and currently is enslaved. The abuse that comes along with the masters in her life is anything but G rated. I hope that this cleared up any confusion and I will be more than happy to receive any criticisms that you may have in relation to my work. Thanks : )**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin. : (

**Recap:**

The rest of the afternoon was spent wrapped up in music and school work. I barely registered my hunger as dinner time came and went. By the time exhaustion had called to me it was nearing two in the morning and I stumbled into my bedroom and into sleep's welcome arms fully clothed and before I ever hit the bed, completely oblivious to the dark ki across the street from my apartment building.

"You can't run forever, little daemon."

Bandmates

**Chapter Two**:

The next morning dawned grey and dreary. I sat up slowly and stumbled towards the kitchen where the strong smell of coffee was wafting from the tiny machine sitting on the counter. I poured the lifeblood into a mug and began to nurse the strong drink.

I stumbled around the small apartment; drink in tow, as I began to work through the fog of my mind. I gathered my books and homework together before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I raced to class, having taken a little longer in the shower than intended, and barely made it to the classroom before the door was closed. I struggled to control my breathing as the professor began his lecture on the importance of physics in our everyday world.

Taking notes was second nature and I barely paid attention to the lecture as my mind wandered back to my new predicament. What was I going to do about this band? What was it called again? Oh, yeah, 'The Assassins'. Who dreamed that up?

The class passed quickly and I hurried off to my next class. This class passed just as quickly as the last and I soon found myself standing beside the door to my last class. A headache began to throb at my temples and I knew that this class would be just as boring as my previous classes and would drive me insane.

I entered the room and suffered through the hour and a half long lecture. When I finally made it out to the sidewalk again, I was tired but my new commitment made itself known in the form of Sano who was currently waiting at my car again.

"Hey, jou-chan! Ready for your first practice?" he was just as jovial as yesterday but I was too tired to give a damn.

"What do I need to do for this practice?" I asked as I opened the back door to my rental and dropped my books into the seat.

He ran a hand through his hair and scratched at the back of his head as a sheepish expression crossed his face, "Well, I'm not really sure…"

I heaved a heavy sigh before turning to the driver's door. "You need a lift?"

He gave me a lopsided grin before hurrying around to the passenger side and climbing in. I rolled my eyes before slipping in and turning the motor over.

Our ride was silent and by the time we got to the auditorium, the silence had become a little tense.

I got my equipment out of the back seat and turned towards the doors. I noticed that Sano wasn't following me and I turned to meet his gaze, raising my eyebrows in silent question.

His expression was tense and he spoke quietly, "Look, it's just you and Kenshin today. The red-head? Hiko wants you two to spend some time getting to know each others styles and since he is the lead male vocal… I don't like this, because he has a temper. Look, I'll be right here if you need me…"

He trailed off at the look that I know was crossing my face, "I don't need you to protect me, Sano. I've been taking care of myself for too long to let some one come in and baby me. I can handle one pissy red-head."

I turned and practically stalked into the building. Fear shivered down my spine but I forced it back. I moved quietly to the stage and set down my amp, looking around to find the red-head who now had a name, Kenshin.

When I didn't see him, I started to go about tuning my guitar. I hooked it to my amp and plugged the amplifier into a light socket. I waited patiently for Kenshin to show and when he didn't I quickly grew bored.

I settled down on the stage and idly picked out different tunes at whim on my guitar. I became engrossed in a tune that I could hear in my mind and was trying to pick it out when a cold voice rudely interrupted me.

"I see that you got bored. Been waiting long?" his voice was a perfect match to the sneer that twisted his finely shaped face.

"And I see that you don't have manners. Ever heard of professional courtesy?" I replied in a biting tone as I arched one eyebrow.

His cold amber eyes narrowed as he practically growled at me, "Don't think that for a moment I want you here. We don't need another lead female _bitch_ in this band. The only reason that I'm not turning you out is because my contract doesn't allow me to make those types of decisions."

"What is your problem? If some woman is the reason for your attitude, go bitch to her! The first lesson I learned when I picked up a guitar was to leave my personal problems at the door. If you can't do that, then there's no point in continuing this farce," I hissed at him in a tone that matched his.

Our glaring match continued until he seemed to relax slightly and shifted onto his heels. I stayed tense for a moment longer, glaring up at him from my seat on the floor next to my amp. He seemed amused by my hostile actions which furthered my dislike for him.

"If you're done wasting my time glaring at me, we'll get started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

Kokoronagomu: Thanks for the reviews. I've got the next few chapters finished already and I hope that you like them as much as the first two. Warning: characters will veer off of canon, I'm trying to keep them as close to canon as possible but I'm just the middle man. I start writing and the story flows so no promises!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin. : (

**Recap:**

"What is your problem? If some woman is the reason for your attitude, go bitch to her! The first lesson I learned when I picked up a guitar was to leave my personal problems at the door. If you can't do that, then there's no point in continuing this farce," I hissed at him in a tone that matched his.

Our glaring match continued until he seemed to relax slightly and shifted onto his heels. I stayed tense for a moment longer, glaring up at him from my seat on the floor next to my amp. He seemed amused by my hostile actions which furthered my dislike for him.

"If you're done wasting my time glaring at me, we'll get started."

Bandmates

**Chapter Three**:

By the time that I made it home, I was too tired to care about something to eat and had just fell into a chair to get started on my homework when there was a knock on my door.

Grumbling about bad timing, I went to answer the door. I pulled it open to reveal Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, and Aoshi's girlfriend. I looked from one to the other before asking tiredly, "Can I help you?"

Sano grinned down at me, "We thought that we'd help you unwind after your first practice with Kenshin."

"I would love to but I have too much work—"

The clinging weasel from the audition cut me off, "Everyone needs a break every now and then! Come on! Please!"

I was shaking my head no all the way down to the main floor of my building and out to a waiting car. Every excuse that I came up with was shot down and in the end; I was too tired to continue to argue.

They drug me out to a nice little club and I soon found myself sitting in a booth, still in my jeans and baby blue t-shirt that I had thrown on that morning. The people around me were a little more dressed up and I was feeling underdressed until I saw some women in what looked like bikinis.

Turning glaring eyes toward Megumi and Misao, as the weasel girl had happily informed me, I implored weakly, "Please just take me home. I'm tired and I still have homework to do for my classes tomorrow."

"Aw, that would be too bad if you didn't have it to turn in, now wouldn't it, Kamiya?"

The voice was from behind me and to my left. It left me with a tight, icy knot under my breast bone. I turned to meet cold, amber eyes that belonged to a face that I knew all too well.

"Yes, it would with finals coming up in a few weeks," my voice barely trembled and my eyes were steady as I gazed up at Saitoh Hajime.

"When?" was all he asked curtly.

"Three weeks and the semester is over. In three weeks, I'll have my degree and I won't fight," I kept watching him with eyes that were unveiled.

Saitoh gave a curt nod before he turned and slipped away through the crowd. I turned back to the table and saw that they were watching me with suspicious eyes. I mentally sighed before I muttered something about going home and leaving the table.

I had made it outside and halfway down the street when I heard Sano calling for me to wait up. I ignored him as I increased my pace and when he began to get closer, I broke out into an all out run.

I managed to stay ahead of him and the others, I dimly heard someone yell that they would get the car. I tuned them out as I continued my headlong sprint.

I cut through a back alley and came up against a solid wood fence that was taller than me. I skidded to a halt and turned back around so as to back track.

I had nearly made it to the end of the alley way when Sano and Aoshi cut me off. Hissing in anger, I spun back around and sprinted back toward the fence.

"Kaoru! Stop it! You can't go anywhere anymore!" Sano yelled at my back.

I never slowed up as I leapt at the wall beside the fence. Using the wall to jump higher, I caught the top of the fence and swung over it. The landing was anything but graceful as my right ankle rolled.

Focusing on healing my injury, I sturggled back to my feet and limped a few feet down the alley. I didn't even hear him land behind me, but all of a sudden a strong, calloused hand was clamped around my arm and stilled my slow progress. Feeling my ankle healing rapidly, I allowed him to halt my progress forward in order to buy some more time.

"What caused you to run?" Aoshi asked as he shifted to look down on my face.

I remained silent as Sano's cursing drifted to my ears as he clambered over the fence to reach us.

"Damnit, jou-chan! What the hell was that about?" he asked as he panted beside us.

I turned my face away from their prying gazes, bowing my head to make my bangs fall across my eyes. I heard Sano sigh before he took my other arm and they steered me out of the alley and to the car at the end of the block.

Megumi was behind the wheel with Misao in the passenger seat. They both looked at me with curious gazes and something else that I couldn't place. By the time that Sano had opened the back seat door for me to precede him in, my ankle had healed and I reacted without a second thought.

I brought my elbow into Aoshi's stomach and he released my arm as he grunted in surprise. I brought my knee up and into Sano as he turned to try and catch me again.

Spinning away from them, I used the trunk to brace my hand as I put the car between us. I didn't look back as I ran down the street.

I made it back to my home and raced up the stairs to my apartment. I didn't stop to breathe until I was leaning against the door to my apartment with it locked soundly. My panted breath was the only sound in the dark apartment. I pushed off the door and walked over to my desk where I turned on the lamp and fell into the chair.

I quickly swamped myself in my homework and barely heard it when there was a pounding on the door. I was working mechanically and didn't hear when it was kicked down. Strong hands caught hold of me and spun me so that I was looking up at furious amber eyes.

The red hair that framed the burning eyes was the only thing that identified him: Kenshin.

"What did you think you were doing, attacking my friends?" he hissed at me as he hauled me to my feet by my upper arms.

When I didn't answer, he shook me violently. I blinked slowly up at him before a rushing in my ears deafened his voice to me and I succumbed to darkness.

I opened my eyes later but my vision was blurry. I think I saw a head of bright red hair and golden eyes but darkness swallowed me again.

The next time I opened my eyes was when I coming out of a nightmare. I sat straight up with a scream lodged in my throat. Strong arms caught me and held me against a firm chest. When I struggled against the hold, the arms became steel bands that kept me from fighting him or escaping him.

When I could see past the last dregs of the nightmare and breathe past the fear that constricted my throat, I relaxed involuntarily and relied on the strength of the person beside me to hold me up.

A hand stroked my hair and my eyelids grew heavy at the comforting motion. I turned into the comfort that was offered to me and the person holding me tensed slightly before continuing with the soothing strokes through my hair. I never looked up, afraid of who I would find.

Slowly, I became aware of the chest that rumbled under my cheek and the words that drifted to my ears.

"She had a nightmare. Will you sit with her for a while so that I can contact Hiko?" the voice was soft and I recognized it as Aoshi's low tones before I was gently moved to another shoulder.

I didn't open my eyes as this new person settled onto the bed beside me and cradled me against them. This person was smaller and bonier than Aoshi's strong, hard frame.

"What has you so terrified, Kaoru?" came a subdued voice beside me that I recognized as belonging to Misao but, instead of answering, I just slipped back into sleep's welcome arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin. : (

**Recap:**

"She had a nightmare. Will you sit with her for a while so that I can contact Hiko?" the voice was soft and I recognized it as Aoshi's low tones before I was gently moved to another shoulder.

I didn't open my eyes as this new person settled onto the bed beside me and cradled me against them. This person was smaller and bonier than Aoshi's strong, hard frame.

"What has you so terrified, Kaoru?" came a subdued voice beside me that I recognized as belonging to Misao but, instead of answering, I just slipped back into sleep's welcome arms.

Bandmates

**Chapter Four**:

I woke up alone some time later. I sat up and found that my clothes had been changed while I had slept and that my hair had been braided at some point. Pushing back the covers, I made to stand but found that I was too weak and had to sink back onto the edge of the bed.

The door opened and I half turned to see who had come in to find Megumi standing there with a tray in her hands. Fear constricting my chest, I made to stand again and face her but my legs were too weak.

"Stop that! You're already weak from your fever and undernourished from the looks of things! Keep pushing your self and you could -!"

I didn't hear the rest of her indignant sentence because darkness clouded out my vision and a rushing sound drowned out her words.

I opened my eyes later again to find myself back on the bed with a cold-cloth on my forehead. I tried to push myself back to a sitting position but a hand caught my shoulder and held me down. I jerked in surprise and turned wide eyes to find Megumi glaring down at me.

"I told you not to push yourself! Keep that up and your body could shut down! Permanently!"

The door opened and I looked to the door to find it filled with Hiko's massive bulk. He surveyed the room before issuing a biting command to Megumi.

"Get out, fox, I'm sure that our resident rooster could use your expertise. That baka deshi of mine has just used him as a punching bag."

Megumi swore violently as she left my side calling over her shoulder to Hiko as she passed, "Don't you dare push her! Her body can't take it!"

Hiko closed the door behind him and settled his massive weight against the door. I watched him warily, tremors of fear wracking my body as I waited for the questions that would come.

My fingers twisted in the blankets as the tension in the room grew to tangible amounts. When I opened my mouth to ask him just what the hell he wanted, he spoke.

"You're running from something." It was the world's biggest understatement.

Not knowing how to respond without incriminating myself, I arched an eyebrow. The silence continued as he waited for me to speak and my stubbornness reared its head and I became determined to wait him out.

Finally, after an eternity, he spoke again, "I want to know what you're running from."

Anger at his blatant arrogance, had me narrowing my eyes and glaring daggers at him. When I found my voice, I hissed, "You have no right to come here and accuse me of something. Get out."

"Just where do you think you are?" Hiko cut me off.

Unease flickered through me but I answered confidently all the same, "The last place I remember being was my apartment, and unless I've suffered memory loss this is my room."

Hiko watched me for a moment before replying pompously, "Band members are not allowed to live outside of my control. I had your possessions moved into my mansion. While you are here, this will be your room. You will continue to attend classes, band practice, and eat well-balance meals while you live under this roof. Anything less than an A+ grade and you will be punished for it. Do we understand one another?"

My eyes were narrowed in anger, and I wanted nothing less than to beat the pompousness and arrogance out of him. I watched in horror as the color drained from his face and his hands rose to his throat as though to keep himself from choking. He fell to his knees as I jumped up from the bed. I dimly noted that I was wearing sweat pants and an over large t-shirt before the door slamming open caught my attention.

Kenshin and Aoshi were standing in the doorway with Sano, Misao, and Megumi behind them with fighting expressions on their faces. My eyes widened in horror and the magic that I had accessed without any real thought dissipated and Hiko was released.

Kenshin and Aoshi looked from Hiko where he was spluttering and coughing to where I was frozen in place. I felt a tremble of fear race up my spine but I closed my eyes and sank my mind into the magic that had incapacitated Hiko moments before.

I heard a shout from someone but I ignored it as I threw a rough shield up between me and them. I scanned the room as I poured power into the shield, looking for an escape, knowing the pain that I would suffer for my disregard for my place.

When I couldn't find an escape, my eyes flew open in fear and I backed up as fast as I could, tripping over my feet. I landed hard but continued to backpedal until I was curled up in a corner of the room, between the dresser and the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest and rocked as I tried to place more shields around me to protect me from the anger that I could feel.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to push back my fear, memories, and the person that was stalking across the room to where I sat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin. : (

**Recap:**

Kenshin and Aoshi looked from Hiko where he was spluttering and coughing to where I was frozen in place. I felt a tremble of fear race up my spine but I closed my eyes and sank my mind into the magic that had incapacitated Hiko moments before.

I heard a shout from someone but I ignored it as I threw a rough shield up between me and them. I scanned the room as I poured power into the shield, looking for an escape, knowing the pain that I would suffer for my disregard for my place.

When I couldn't find an escape, my eyes flew open in fear and I backed up as fast as I could, tripping over my feet. I landed hard but continued to backpedal until I was curled up in a corner of the room, between the dresser and the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest and rocked as I tried to place more shields around me to protect me from the anger that I could feel.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to push back my fear, memories, and the person that was stalking across the room to where I sat.

Bandmates

**Chapter Five**:

I had been happily sitting in Aoshi-sama's lap when a powerful aura had spiked from Kaoru's room. We both turned to look at the door before Aoshi smoothly moved me off his lap and stood up, gliding across the room and down the hall, I caught a flash of Himura's red hair as he raced past Aoshi.

I followed them down the hall, Sano and Megumi falling in behind me. We made it to Kaoru's room in time to see Hiko on his knees, choking and Kaoru standing with a horrified look that was filtering onto her face.

I watched as her face drained of color and then she backed up so fast that she fell. She curled into herself in a corner and began to rock as though she was terrified of something, Himura wasn't helping with his predatory glide across the room to where she sat.

He was looming over her when something in me snapped, "Himura! Leave her alone! Can't you see she's scared?"  
>I crossed the room to stand between them, glaring up at Himura. He snarled at me but Hiko cut off whatever he was going to say.<p>

"Leave her be. It seems our newest recruit has a past. Shinomori, dig. I want to know everything about her. You have two hours."

He climbed back to his feet, idly rubbing at his throat before he continued, "Takani, bring something to calm her down. Sagara, she is not to leave this room. Baka deshi, with me, we need to work off some of that excess energy of yours and sword training is just as good as anything."

Himura hissed but left without a fight, following Aoshi-sama's swift departure. I glared at Hiko as he slipped out but didn't say anything, choosing to turn and kneel beside Kaoru and offer any kind of comfort.

Her trembling was intense and her blue eyes were large in her pale face. I murmured soothing words to her and shifted to one side as Megumi came and slipped a needle into her arm. I continued to speak softly and had wrapped my arms around her when the sedatives took effect and she slumped against me.

"Rooster! Why don't you get in here and make yourself useful? Put her on the bed," Megumi ordered.

Sano did as he was told without a fight and scooped Kaoru up and laid her on the bed. I got a good look at her face and despite the sedative that Megumi had given her, her face hadn't relaxed into sleep.

"Megumi, you've looked at her, what happened to her?" Sano asked quietly, anger lacing his words.

Megumi's lips narrowed into a thin line and she shook her head, "I don't know. She has injuries that are consistent with beatings, but with the power that she showed, the only creature that I know that is as powerful as that is Battousai."

I turned horrified eyes to her, "You're saying she's a daemon."

Megumi looked at me with tired eyes, "Yes."

Sano ran a hand through his hair as he muttered, "Aw, hell."


End file.
